Different
by my daydream world
Summary: Set in season 2. Mr Schuester assignment this week is "Different" Artie and Kurt are paried together.


Different

 **Summary: Set in season 2. Glee assignment this week is 'different' Kurt and Artie get paired up.**

 **Author Notes: A random story,written on my phone , I blame on an lack of sleep, and writer block. I don't own Glee.**

This week assignment was about being different. Mr Schue said they have to think about the meaning of different, and come up with any song. He put all their names in a hat and Artie and Kurt got paired together.

Getting paired with Kurt to sing didn't bother Artie at all. In fact he was slightly glade it was Kurt, over some of the other glee members.

Thinking about it they hardly sing together. Apart from they fail attempt at being badasses in the library the year before... Artie actually though that working with Kurt would be fun.

But something wasn't right with Kurt. He wasn't acting like his normal self. He had an lost and lonely look about him lately. "Hey Kurt, are you listen?" Asked Artie, he was suggesting songs to sing. But Kurt hadn't even reacted when he suggest singing "Big red car" by the wiggles.

"Sorry" said Kurt at once "I must if zone out"

"That's the third time in about five minutes" said Artie "if we're doing an killer performance, we need to look the part too"

"Yeh" said Kurt half-heartedly. Something was really wrong if Kurt wasn't suggesting fashion tips. "Is your dad alright?" Asked Artie. He knew he was out of hospital, and back home, but he though he better ask.

"He's still ill, but getting better" said Kurt "The bell went off...I see you in the choir room later?"

"Sure" said Artie frowningly, he was wounding how long Kurt been acting out of charter for? If anyone would of noticed, it would be one of the girls.

Artie sat next to Tina in his next lesson. Even when they are not dating any more, they were working on just being firends "Do you think Kurt alright?" He asked "I was talking to him early and he's... Not acting like Kurt..."

Tina paused for an moment "Karofsky be giving him an really hard time lately, the other week he just push Kurt into the lockers hard for no reason"

Karofsky and the other jocks been doing all sorts to Kurt for an long time. From daily dumpster dives, and slushies' facial plus Jacobs online blog. But most of that had stop because of half the football team were now in glee...had it? "He didn't even get say anything, when I ask what to wear for our glee assignment"

Tina looked shocked, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I though it would cheer him up, but it didn't work... he seems an little on edge" it was like Kurt couldn't relax at the moment.

"maybe its this place " said Tina

"Maybe I'll invite Kurt around mine to work on our song" said Artie, maybe Tina is right, maybe Kurt would be more like himself out of school.

Artie mange to convince Kurt to come over "Mom I'm home" yelled Artie "One of my glee firends is here too" Artie trun to Kurt "Mom likes to know what club people are in, I think its an mom thing"

"That's alright" said Kurt

"Follow me, Amigo" sais Artie leading the way to the dining room "Hey Mom, you remember Kurt don't you? we're working on an glee assignment together"

"Of course I remember Kurt" said Artie's mom "do you want anything to drink or to eat?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Abrams" said Kurt politely

"Mom always has home make cookies to die for, your not leaving here before you try some" said Artie at once. After they had some cookies Artie brough up song chooses again "what do you think Mr Schue actually means about the different assignment? Choosing an different style of songs or not following thr crowd?"

"I think both, he want us to be more creative in our performances" said Kurt, he seem more relaxed he wasn't at school, and was actually taking part in the discussion"

"I think we need to do an Disney song then" said Artie

"Seriously?" Asked Kurt, looking unsure.

"Yeh, we never do Disney songs and that's not on, its different and they load of Disney songs about being different or being true to yourself"

Kurt looked at Artie for an moment "Didn't put you down as an Disney fan... Lord of the rings maybe"

"I can like both." said Artie defensively, "I though you would know of the best one to do. I was thinking 'Breaking free' from 'High school musical"

"As much as I love that movie, it might not be the best one to sing together said Kurt rubbing his chin in though.

"because an boy and girl who are romantic in love with each sing it? Its not an love song is it? Its about breaking free from stereotypes" argued Artie.

"If you sing an High School musical song with me, you are just putting an giant target on your back"

Artie frowned at this "Everyone in glee club got an target on our back, but we don't let anyone stop us before... Has something happen?"

Kurt paused for an moment "No" he said, but Artie knew he was lying. He didn't know whether he pushed Kurt for answers, or change subjects. He decided to change subjects "So what Disney's song do you think"

"I was think of Simple Plan songs actually" said Kurt

"Hey, we haven't done an song from them yet either... That's an crime simple plan are awesome, didn't think you were an fan"

"I don't just listen to show tunes" said Kurt "They one called astronaut"

"That's an good one, but lets mash it up with an Disney sing too"

"You really want to do an Disney song" said Kurt "No one going to believe us, when we tell them Disney was your idea"

"Its different" said Artie"So what Disney song will go well with Astronaut"

"How about "I can go the distance from Hercules?" Asked Kurt

"Okay, now what do we wear... We need to impress everyone but not too over the top, please Kurt..."

Kurt stayed untill early evening when he return home. Artie was pretty excited for they mash up and was sure they would blow everyone away.

Next day at school Artie saw Kurt by his locker and was going up to talk to him. When Karofsky come slamming Kurt's locker closed, Artie wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but he knew this wasn't the normal footballer Glee club rivalry. He feel uneasy watching it, he had no idea how Kurt was feeling.

"What was that about?" Asked Artie, as he got closer

"Its nothing" said Kurt but it was impossible not to hear the emotion in Kurt voice.

"How long has this been going on for?" Asked Artie, "I mean I know they alway been prombles but... One on on with Karofsky?"

"Look, can we not have this conversation" snapped Kurt. Artie didn't take it too personally.

"Its okay to ask for help if you need it Kurt" said Artie "Whatsoever going on you don't have to go though it alone"

Kurt look like he wanted to say something "I'm alright" he say "Sorry for snapping, its unfair on you"

"I forgive you, but I don't think you're alright" sais Artie "I apologize if I'm steeping out of line here Kurt, but you're not acting like yourself, and I'm worried"

"you don't have to worry, everything is fine" said Kurt quickly. Kurt was too stubborn for his own good sometimes. "Can you drop it now?...please"

"For now" agree Artie "Do you want to to work on our piece for glee at mine again? I think we've got an good shoot for winning. We will definitely beat Rachel and Santana"

Kurt nodded his head "Yeah alright"

"And why do you have an picture of a Warbler in your locker?" Asked Artie

"He's a firend" said Kurt at once

"Firend with the emery this sounds familiar"

"We don't talk about glee, or showchoir we talk about fashion and Katy Perry vs lady gaga, herbal tea... That kind of thing"

"He gay" guess Artie

"Yeh" said Kurt "The only other openly guy guy I know"

Artie was going to ask of Kurt knew of someone who was still in the closet, bit though it was best not to ask. Kurt voice his opinion about outing people out before. Artie wasn't going to make an deal about Kurt talking to the lend singer of the Warbler, Kurt probably needed someone like him to talk too. "That's cool" said Artie

"that's it? Not Jesse st James crap?" Asked Kurt

"You're not Rachel" said Artie at once. "Anyway you ready said you don't talk about glee..." Kurt seemed deep in though "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening" said Kurt, but Artie wasn't too sure.

"This place is messing with your head, dude" said Artie keeping his tone friendly. "If you need to let loose any teenage angst, there's an great drum kit in the choir room"

"I'm alright, thanks" said Kurt, he didn't look too impressed with the idea. But Artie feels it was helping Kurt by recognizing their was something going on. Maybe he talk to the other glee members about it. Maybe have an boy night out. They rarely hang out all together... Or Kurt could do something with the girls... He probably like that. But Artie didn't think Kurt should be spending to much time on his own...

Thinking about girls "Dose Brittany talk about me?" Asked Artie, he knew it was an detour from there pervious conversation, but he wanted to know.

"what make you think I would know?" Asked Kurt

"You're an honorary girl" said Artie "Come on, what dose she say?"

Kurt didn't look like he wanted this conversation either, "You're an great kisser and she doesn't have to walk around school" said Kurt "And her cat likes you, so good things"

"That's it?" Asked Artie disappointedly

"I walked out the room when she stated telling everyone the detail of when you had sex" said Kurt

Artie went red, now he knew why Kurt didn't want to say anything "Girls talk about that?"

"Some more than others" said Kurt

"How much detail did she go into?" Asked Artie now worried.

"I don't know, I didn't listen" said Kurt, Artie was kind of glade Kurt didn't hear what Brittany had to say.

Rachel and Santana were the first to do they performance. They were singing Firework by Katy Perry, but only got halfway though the song before they started to argue.

"We still got an change of winning right?" Asked Rachel, hopefully.

Sam and Tina went next singing "our house" by madness. According to Sam wad his dad favourite band. The song didn't really sort Tina's voice but they did an decent cover of the song.

Finn and Brittany sing barney the dinosaur, that lend everyone speechless. Why they pick that song no one was sure.

Puck and Mercedes sang "Jailhouse rock" along with some dance moves, that got everyone cheering.

Lauren, Mike and Quinn made a awkward trio. They did Ciara "One, Two step" with Mike dancing.

Then at last it was Kurt's and Artie trun. They settle with their normal clothes, for they performance as they agreed that that they had to be true themselves. "Me and Kurt decided to do an mash up" said Artie

They started to see Kurt singing the Simple Plan Lyrics and Artie singing the Disney one.

Everyone listened to the odd mad up that worked. At the end everyone cheered "Why did you pick those songs?" Asked Mr Schuester

"Well Astronaut is about loneliness" said Artie "Being different is lonely and we all know what that's like, and we all looking for people was can relate to"

"And I can go the distance is about finding that place you can fix in, it's a hard journey but its worth it" added Kurt

"I'm impressed, you looked into the emotions of being different and the real efforts of it" said Mr Schuester.

"So do me and Santana win"

"You didn't even finish your song"

"no way Barney would of won"

"Barney teaches you to be friends and you learn great songs too"

"me and Mercedes brought the house down"

"Guys" said Mr Schuester "Different was the assignment. And you all did different songs, and worked with different people. I'm impressed with you all"

"Even the song about a purple dinosaur?"

" it was different"

"However Artie and Kurt took it an step further, not only they pick songs we haven't song before, an mash up of songs you wouldn't think go and though about how isolating being different can be, and getting to an place you belong"

As they leave the choir room Artie caught up with Kurt. "Hey, I just wanted to say... I know you're lonely and I'm glad you're got Blane to talk too... But I know you can go the distance Kurt... Just don't stop believe"

Kurt smiled an little "You too, whatever you do you will be great at it"

"At the moment that video games" said Artie "I'm think of an Glee boy wii game night, interested... Or you scared you'll going to lose"

"I got the high score in Wii bowling"

"Ditto" said Artie "You're on man, I'm going to take you down"


End file.
